


It's your fault

by Stargazer673



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bomb, F/M, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673
Summary: Sonny has loved you since you started at SVU, you felt the same but neither of you admits it until it's almost too late.





	It's your fault

“Package for you, Detective Y/L/N.” The uniformed officer placed the item on your desk. 

“Got yourself a secret admirer there doll?” Sonny looked over his computer, giving you a wink. 

“Probably from my mom. She insists I don’t eat enough”, you informed Sonny with a roll of your eyes. “Hmm…that’s weird. It just has my name on it. It didn’t come through the mail.”

“Carisi. Y/L/N. My office.” Liv requested, more like commanded then ducked back in her office. 

Sonny raised his eyebrows. The two of you ambled toward Liv’s office, “It’s your fault” Sonny teased. 

“What’s my fault?” You demanded, furrowing your brow.

“Whatever we’re in trouble for” he responded and poked your ribs. Both of you were laughing when you walked into Liv’s office but stopped as soon as you saw her expression.

“Close the door. Sit.” Live gestured to the chairs in front of her desk.

Exchanging a quick ‘oh shit’ look with Sonny, you sat and waited for Liv to start talking. She leaned back and removed her glasses. “So. I’ll give the two of you a chance to tell me what I am hoping is just a rumor.” She folded her hands on her desk.

“Can you elaborate a little, Lieu?” Sonny asked. “What are the rumor mills spilling out now?”

Liv eyed both of you and sighed. “I have been asked to inquire about your relationship with one another.”

You, unsuccessfully, try to hold back a laugh. “No offense Liv but Sonny is like a brother to me. I mean we’re partners.” You chanced a look at Sonny. His head was down as he nodded an affirmative.

“Okay then.” Liv stood. “Get out there.”

The following morning, you got to the precinct before anyone else. You shot a text to Sonny. He hadn’t talked to you since the two of you were pulled into Liv’s office. Just a couple of poor officers that were stuck working the night shift. You opened your desk drawer to place your purse away and finding the package from the day before. 

As you pulled the item from the box you heard a click, making your heart skip a beat. It started beeping. Three hours and counting down. Holy shit. You just activated a handheld bomb. You were so screwed.

Sonny ran up the barrier surrounding the precinct, “What the hell is going on in there? How did a bomb get all the way to Y/N? Is the bomb squad in there?”

“Slow down Sonny”, Fin put a hand on his shoulder. “The bomb squad is in there. We just talked to Y/N, she’s okay.”

Sonny ran his hands through his hair. “Can I talk to her? I need to talk to her. That’s my partner. I lo-” Sonny cut himself short. He had never admitted that to anyone but himself.

All Sonny could think about was the texts you had sent the night before, that he didn’t answer. What if something happened…no. He couldn’t think like that. You were going to be fine. And he would make sure you knew exactly how he felt.

“Carisi? Sonny?” Liv shook Sonny from his thoughts. 

“Yeah?” Sonny responded.

“They deactivated the bomb. Y/L/N is okay. She’ll be coming out soon.” Liv gave Sonny a small smile.

Sonny sprinted past the cops and through the barrier. He stopped in his tracks when he saw you come out the door escorted by two other cops. The look of fear then relief flashed over his face.

The site of Sonny running past the barrier surprised you. Up until that point you had held it together. But now, you were flooded with the realization of what had happened. Your gait froze. Sonny’s gaze never left you.

Sonny resumed his path to you. He swept you up and hugged you tightly. He buried his face in your neck. “Doll. Oh, thank God.” 

“Sonny. I was so scared.” The words came out in barely a whisper. You clung to Sonny like a life preserver.

“Shhh... I know. I got ya”, Sonny cooed into your ear. He sat you back on your feet, “c’mon. Let’s get ya checked out.” He took your hand leading you to the squad. 

“Sonny? Wait.” You said. He turned at the sound of your voice. “I need to tell you something.” 

“What’s that doll?” Sonny squeezed your hand.

“Well, the thing is...Oh to hell with it. I love you, Sonny. And I don’t know if you fe-” your words were interrupted by Sonny’s lips pressing to yours. All the activity dinned. He slid an arm around you, pulling you closer. His other hand cupped the side of your face. Both of you were grinning like fools when you pulled away. Slowly the rest of the world filtered back in.

“Y/L/N. Carsi.” Liv’s voice made you jump. “My office. Monday morning. Take care of her Carisi.’ Liv squeezed your shoulder and walked away. 

“Oh it is definitely your fault we’re in trouble this time” you chided Sonny.

Sonny held his hands up in surrender. “Guilty as charged.”


End file.
